Summertime and the Living is Easy
by angfdz
Summary: AU sequel for Cruel Summer. Mamoru Chiba had been raised in Britain for most of his life by his two keepers Makoto and Minako. On his 15th birthday they decide the young heir needs to move back to his country of birth. He meets the tireless and rowdy Usagi Hino-Mizuno. Will their different upbringings tear them apart? Or bring them closer together than they could have imagined.
1. Prologue

**Hello! I don't know how long this will go since I don't really have a plan, a plot or a schedule... but I thought it might be cute to write a little sequel to Cruel Summer... how usagi mamoru would get along... what was different, what was the same... :) I hope all of you are doing well! Please rr! Also this wont make much sense if you haven't read cruel summer, so I recommend you check that out first.**

xoxoxxo

Red heels stepped off the plane with a customary dainty click.

"Yes, I'll need that taken to the limo." Came a Japanese voice that seemed rusty with lack of use and had a slightly foreign accent. The tall blonde gestured to the bags coming down the private jet and took off her sunglasses.

"And where are Chiba-san's attendants? Where's her wheelchair?" Minako was feeling snappy after her long flight. She hated sitting still for too long and a trans-continental flight was definitely on her list of things that were too long. She glanced at the stairs and suddenly her bad mood vanished.

Makoto Kino stood at the top with a gangly fifteen year old boy who had the air of a much older man. The pair walked calmly down the stairs and waited for his mother to be wheeled down. If anything could be said about the last 15 years it was that despite the difficulties, it had all been worth it. Mamoru China was growing up into a fine young man. And not a single tattoo! That was an achievement that Minako was quite proud of.

"So this is Japan." The boy said in English, glancing around the grey landscape of the tarmac with his deep blue eyes.

"Not quite. It's the airport to be exact." Makoto said, leaning on her charge and squeezing his shoulder with encouragement. "Don't worry Mamo. You'll get used to it."

"And don't speak English here or you won't fit in." Minako added with a wink. "And your mother will get mad."

"What's that about me?" Mizuki said washpishly as she was lowered into the ground. "Wipe that sour look off your face boy. This is home."

"England is home." Mamoru grumbled, but then smiled and kissed his mother on the cheek. He pushed her wheelchair towards the exit.

Minako glanced at Mako and shrugged. It had been 15 years since they had been back in Tokyo. Fifteen years since they had decided that for Mamoru's own good they had to leave the country. With the dissolution of the Terra clan they'd decided to take the money & run before anyone could catch up to what was happening.

"It's been too long." Minako sighed, lines of worry forming on her 32 year old face.

"I need a drink." Mako agreed cheerfully. "Who the hell knows how this is all going to go."

"We've done the best we could."

"That we have, Mina. That we have."

Xoxoxo

"Why didn't anyone wake me up!"

The plaintive call came from the upstairs bedroom of the Hino-Mizuno house and was followed by several loud thumping sounds and what seemed like an army of elephants moving around the top of the house. Rei Hino sipped her tea delicately, ignoring the commotion with a practice that suggested this happened a lot.

"MOOOOM WHERES MY JACKET?!"

"You left it on the floor of the living room." Came Ami's calm sweet voice from the kitchen. Privately Rei was glad she had gotten the brunt of the cooking duties. It had never been her forte and it probably wouldn't have been good to feed a baby Here! Curry. Ami was much more responsible than she was.

The elephant came running down the stairs. Usagi Tsukino, 15 years old, hair cropped into a Mohawk, chipped black nail polish, dark eyeliner, and crystalline blue eyes, burst into the living room and began quickly throwing her clothes around, searching for the precious item.

"I can't find it!"

"Usagi stop screeching." Rei commanded quietly, turning the page of the book she was reading.

"Oh mama you're sitting on it!" Usagi grumbled, beginning a tug of war between her own strength and the strength of Rei's...butt.

"Eat your breakfast, Usagi-chan." Ami called, putting a plate on the table with some toast and fruit.

"I'm already late!"

"Listen to your mother." Rei said. "I'll take you on my bike."

"But that's so embarrassiiiing."

"A motorcycle is never embarrassing." She finally shifted so Usagi could pull out the jacket from underneath her. Usagi sat down at the table and wolfed down her breakfast. She got up and kissed Ami on the cheek, rushing towards the door and putting on a pink helmet and rushing out the door. Rei stood with her usual catlike grace and stretched.

"I'll be back soon. Need anything while I'm out?" Rei asked Ami as she grabbed her keys.

"Well…we'll be having guests so you might want to get some…refreshments." Ami murmured.

"Right. What was it— whiskey and sake?"

"Gin, for Mina…Whiskey for Mako." Ami said, tucking a small stand of hair behind her ear and smiling.

"Don't worry Ami. I'm sure everything will be fine." Rei said warmly before heading out the door to go meet with a very impatient fifteen year old.

xoxoxoxo

Usagi hopped off her mother's motorcycle and gave the red helmet a quick kiss. The engine revved and the vehicle sped away, leaving the few freshman there gaping with open mouths. Usagi didn't have time for that— she wasn't going to be late on the first day of school! That is…not again anyway! She turned the corner so quickly she didn't have time to stop when she was met face to face with a young gentleman who was on his way to the principals office. They crashed headfirst and fell down painfully.

"Bloody hell." Came a voice in English.

Usagi groaned and looked at her latest victim. It was a boy Usagi had never seen before. Tall, incredibly handsome, and dressed impeccably. He looked rich.

"Uh…sorry. I'm late." She said sheepishly. The boy was staring at her intently, and it was making her blush. Did she look that bad? Yea she was dressed a bit…alternatively but she thought it was in a fashionable way.

"That's quite alright." Then boys japanese had a slight accent, but it was hardly distinguishable. He got up and held out his hand. Instead of taking it she scrambled up, her face pink.

"Are you new?" She asked with undisguised curiosity.

"Yeah…just moved here from England."

"Your japanese is good!"

"That's because I'm Japanese…by birth anyway"

"Oh. I'm Hino-san."

"Mamoru…er…Chiba-san? The honorifics are still a bit difficult."

Usagi bowed. "Well nice to meet you! I guess I'll see you around Chiba-san!" She skipped off with a giggle.

Mamoru blinked stupidly and then continued to the office. If all girls in Japan were as beautiful as she was— maybe, just maybe, this move wouldn't be so bad.

xoxoxoxo

A ways away, in the middle of a sunny day in a two story house that smelled of stale cigarettes and roses, four friends drank and laughed as they told stories of the two children that had been left behind fifteen years ago on that fateful day. The wind blew through the trees and the air smelled fresh and new.

It was summer, and the living was easy.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1: On the fence

**Here's the first chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! Cheers to all reviewers old and new. You guys are what keep me writing. 3**

 **xoxoxxox**

Usagi couldn't think of anyone more annoying than Mamoru Chiba. When she'd first met him she thought he was kind of cute— and now she still thought that but deeply resented him for it. Of course a transfer from England with tons of money, smarts, and athletic ability would have a huge fanbase at her stupid, shallow high school. Of course he'd have flocks of girls fawning around him, boys trying to be friends with him…God, even the teachers loved him. She wasn't jealous. She just hated jocks. As a matter of fact she hated anyone who seemed perfectly okay with the status-quo. That was a word she'd learned from her 9th grade social studies teacher.

She'd rather hang out with the weirdos and the freaks. People who really got it. People that saw the world differently than everyone else…that understood what a bunch of losers everyone was for always following the latest trends. That was another thing she hated about Mamoru. He always had the latest outfits from the latest brands. His japanese was impeccable and his english was even better than his japanese.

Is there anything, Usagi wondered bitterly as she walked out of the gymnasium dressing rooms, that Mamoru Chiba wasn't good at?

He'd just beaten her by a single point in her physics test. It was embarrassing! Usagi Hino-Mizuno was supposed to ace physics! But ever since that jerk had gotten to this school she'd always been a single point behind him. It was infuriating.

But maybe worst of all was that he never said anything about it to her. He barely acknowledged her beyond a polite bow when they went to pick up their scores together. Obviously he was the type to hate anyone who was different. There couldn't be any other explanation.

Usagi began stretching out, glaring at her sneakers. Her hair pooled down beneath her, hiding the undercut that was definitely not allowed at her school and had earned her a few "delinquent!" calls in the hallway. How uncreative could people get? She liked the undercut! It was easy to style and significantly lessened the pain of having so much hair… It made her blue eyes the highlight of her face… It was just another reminder that people hated anything different.

Usagi got up and started warming up. She ran up and down the gym stairs as she waited for the rest of the girls to leave the locker room. Here, at least, Usagi shone. She wasn't clumsy or awkward or slow. Her foster mother Rei Hino had been teaching her fighting techniques since she was 5 years old and Usagi was in excellent condition. Rei had never specified what exactly the fighting was supposed to be for— but Usagi liked having an extra means of self defense. It was a big bad world out there…you never knew what kind of creeps were lurking around the corner.

The short blonde stopped at the bottom of the stairs and touched her toes. She heard the customary whistle of their coach and jogged back to the team.

"Alright kids." The coach barked, "Today we're doing something a little different. Girls and Boys will be training together. Somebody peed in the pool this morning so the boys aren't allowed to swim in it."

The girls began to chatter amongst themselves. Usagi felt her heart sink. Molly, the cute redhead that usually kept her company elbowed her in the ribs.

"Oh my God Usagi-chan. That means that Ma—"

"STOP YAMMERING." Came the sharp command. "Alright so we're pairing off the best down to…least athletic, so that you each have people you can keep up with. Molly, that means you're with Melvin."

"Oh WHAT? No fair!"

"Them's the breaks." Coach said cheerfully. She continued reading off the names and Usagi fidgeted. No, no, no, no, no—

"And Usagi Hino-Mizuno with Mamoru Chiba."

 _NOOOOO._ Her inner voice screamed. Instead, she set her mouth to a thin line. All the other girls were already whispering and giggling. Their unspoken rivalry was well known in the school. Already she could see Chiba approaching, his hands deep in his pockets, moving with a grace that could have rivaled her mother's. She was so concentrated she barely heard what her coach was saying before she did a double take.

"Did you say fencing?" Usagi chirped, making sure she'd heard right.

"That's right. I understand you don't have anyone to practice with at your level and we've been informed that Chiba-san reached some amount of renown in Britain. Don't make that face Usagi, it'll be good for you to compete with someone at your level."

Usagi gritted her teeth and bowed. Although she was good at fencing, she was nowhere near 'renown', and she much preferred martial arts to the european sword fighting that Rei had also made her practice. Here was just another thing she'd lose at to Mr. Amazing over there.

"Show him where the equipment is Usagi, there's a good girl."

Wordlessly, Usagi lead Mamoru to the lockers and pointed in their general direction before going to suit up. She quickly braided her flaxen hair and pinned it tightly to her head so it would fit beneath the black net helmet, and then pulled on the fencing suit that always made her feel like she was in some sort of space movie. She took a few deep breaths, wrinkling her nose at the sweatiness of the old suit. Well. Time to lose. _Again._


	3. Chapter 2: Defeat

The blonde in front of him was standing on guard, at home with the fencing sword in her hands, knees bent in preparation to strike. Mamoru Chiba flexed his knees experimentally, swaying back and forth and gripping his own sword in his gloved hand. He was, for once, glad for the glove, glad for the mask, glad for the white suit that he knew was going to stink after he took it off. He was sweating, and his concentratedly aloof expression was starting to slip away.

A small audience had gathered around the two, something that was not typically allowed during gym class. But even their gym teacher Miko-san had joined the spectators, unable to tear herself away from watching the two practiced fencers whip their swords about, parrying and thrusting with an ease that suggested they might have been at home amongst lords and ladies of the past.

Mamoru was unaware of most of that. The majority of his concentration was trying to determine which way his classmate was going to move next. He had been surprised and then resigned when he found out who his opponent was to be. Of course the most gorgeous girl in school was also somehow good at fencing. There wasn't much she wasn't good at, and where he'd previously excelled without breaking a sweat, he now had to work his hardest to remain at the top of his class. His tutors wouldn't expect any less of him, and he couldn't let them see him fail. Especially not to her…

He wouldn't have been able to tell you why it was so important to him to be better than Usagi HIno-Mizuno… it wasn't that she was a girl, or anything like that. Minako and Makoto, his lifetime tutors, still soundly trounced him at pretty much every subject they taught him. He knew very well that though women were the fairer sex, they were not in any way stupider or weaker. It wasn't even that Chiba himself was naturally competitive, and had an aptitude for both school and sports.

If you had really pressed him, he might have offered a frustrated sigh followed by the typical gesture he made when he was confused. His hand sliding across his hair nervously, the only sign he wasn't completely at ease. His tutors had trained him to keep his emotions from showing on his face, to keep himself pleasantly indifferent amongst all obstacles. What better way to anger an enemy than by not reacting at all?

Now, as his sword sliced down with a whistle, he could think of quite a few other ways. Namely, being so damn good at fencing and making it look easy. He glared at his opponent and readjusted his grip, dodging her thrust narrowly. She was smaller than him, and slightly faster, but his hits were stronger and if he tried long enough he could probably wear her down. Maybe. Probably. The score was 2-2, and the spectators were holding their breath, watching the two dance around the circle that marked the arena. Then, suddenly, faster than he thought was possible, her sword seemed to snake under his and prod his side sharply.

Mamoru felt his world freeze for a moment, shocked that he had lost. He could feel a sort of numbness climbing up him, making his limbs shake and his breath come in short puffs. He recognized the oncoming signs of a panic attack. Without another word at his opponent he stalked off, sensing that she was behind him cheering joyously with the rest of the class. The worst over, he hadn't expected a small gloved hand to firmly grip his arm. He whipped around so fast he only realized too late his sword was still in his hand, before it was met with the sharp clang.

If Usagi had been a fraction of a second slower he would have hit her, but she had dodged back and parried just in time. It had been her hand. Behind her, the rest of the class was staring at him in shocked silence. Mamoru stared through the black netting of his mask, horrified, his chest constricting even more. The girl was taking off her mask.

"Hey, what's the big idea, you ass! The fight was over!" She was spitting angrily, and he could see genuine hurt and confusion in her eyes. Mamoru felt his hand weekend and he dropped his sword with a clang, trying to get control of the situation, to get control of himself.

"I apologize, you surprised me. You fought well. Congratulations." He said, his voice flat and dull. He bowed robotically and quickly walked off before he lost his composure in front of everyone. He couldn't see that behind him, a short red faced blonde was fuming at his receding figure, wondering why the great Mamoru Chiba hadn't bothered to even take off his mask, and wondering why her victory felt so much like a defeat.

xoxoxoxo

The fifteen year old barely made it to the bathroom before he flung off his mask and promptly threw up in the stall. He clutched at the porcelain toilet, shaking violently as he tried to slow his breathing and his heart rate with limited success. Soon, he knew, his classmates would come in and would be shocked to find a pale weakened Mamoru Chiba curled up in the bathroom stall. He absolutely couldn't let that happen. Getting up and shedding the rest of his suit and clothes, sweat soaked, he panted as he headed towards the showers and managed to turn the knob. The hot water sprayed out, offering a rush of warm relief to his cold trembling body.

It took him ten minutes to calm down enough to get up from the floor. After that, the process was fairly quick. He soaped up and rinsed, scrubbing furiously as if hoping to physically wipe away the anxiety that had overtaken him after the match. He rubbed himself down with a towel an dressed quickly, going through the motions of the rest of the school day, more or less ignoring his friends and classmates. They were used to his sudden introspection, the way he occasionally withdrew from him, and they didn't question it. The only person who was paying attention to him was the only person he didn't want to be noticed by. Usagi's crystalline blue eyes followed his movements around the school, issuing silent judgement that he was in no mood to try to dissect.

As soon as the last bell rung he left the school and headed towards the train station, quickly making sure to text Minako that he'd be home late due to a group assignment. He knew Minako was perfectly capable of tracking him down if she got too worried, but his guardian was lenient about his occasional lies. Every teenage boy needed his privacy, and she made sure to give him the acceptable amount. It was just another thing in his life that was measured to perfection.

Mamoru hopped onto a train and heard the announcer say it was heading out of Tokyo. He was both too tired to comprehend or to care. He put his head in his hands, failing to notice a small blonde figure sliding onto the same train and sitting down behind him.

 _hey everyone. sorry for the messed up formatting. i guess doesn't like it when i copy paste stuff into here anymore lol. here's another short chapter cuz i'm feeling good and in the mood :)_


	4. Chapter 3: Victory

The victory should have felt excellent. And it did— for about half a minute. After she'd managed to snake her sword under his guard she'd felt an explosion of triumph in her chest, a feeling that nearly overwhelmed her. It took everything in her not to scream "TAKE THAT YOU JERK! IVE FINALLY BEATEN YOU!", and she only very narrowly succeeded. But all too suddenly Mamoru Chiba was stalking away, not even giving her the customary bow of defeat. It was all too much for Usagi, who had finally (finally!) found something she was better at than 'the jerk'.

She'd pushed her fans aside and stomped over to him, grabbing his arm without a clear intention of what she'd say to him, and only saving herself from being clobbered by the quick reflexes that she'd developed under Rei's teachings. Most of her childhood had been spent avoiding her mother's "surprise attacks", a method Rei said was the only way she'd learn to defend herself. She had never specified what exactly she'd need to defend herself from, but 15 year olds with swords probably weren't on that list. She had parried unthinkingly, but the blow had come hard and fast, and her hand went numb with the impact.

"Hey what's the big idea you ass! The fight was over!" She snapped at him after she took off her helmet. She was shaking with anger. He couldn't even give her this. He was too proud to even admit that she had beaten him at this one thing. As he bowed and said his congratulations in his typically robotic voice, Usagi felt a wave of defeat suddenly overwhelm her. Even Mamoru Chiba couldn't be this rude. She'd watched him the rest of the day, keeping an eye on his carefully tailored expression. He seemed vacant, removed from his school and his friends. What the hell was wrong with him?

As the last bell had rung, Usagi had chewed on her lip, debating whether or not to confront him for— well, for his awful behavior to start. And then maybe apologize for…beating him? As she wrestled with what to do, she noticed him leave, making a bee line for the train station. That decided her. She followed, half hoping he'd notice her presence and stop her from doing anything stupid, like say, following a student she didn't get along with out of Tokyo.

OUT. OF. TOKYO.

Usagi had no intention of paying the over priced fairs and she was quite used to hiding in the bathroom as soon as she heard the ticket collectors, but two hours into the ride and she still wondered just what the hell she thought she was doing. Mamoru Chiba was staring out of the window, seemingly oblivious to the world around him. There was nothing suspicious about him, there was nothing strange going on…and really she had no good reason to travel two hours out of her way on a whim. But Usagi felt it was too late to turn back. She narrowed her eyes to study the boy and suddenly felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Ticket."

The conductor said it in a rather dry voice that implied he knew just what she was doing standing near the bathroom.

"Oh. Um. Well, y'see, I kind of lost…mine?"

He didn't look amused. The train was stopping and he was already forcefully ushering her towards the exit.

"No— no, I really did— I just lost my ticket— I didn't—"

"You'll have to tell it to the police."

The conductor had grabbed her wrist and was now trying to force her out of the door, a feat Usagi was making impossibly difficult by squirming every which way and trying to escape his grasp. She could have easily overpowered him, but getting in trouble with the law was getting a little tiresome, and more than Rei's screaming, Ami's disappointed looks always almost broke her heart.

"Excuse me sir." A cool voice interrupted the struggle that had become the center of attention of the wagon. The conductor turned and glared, a look of irritation gracing his face.

"I have her ticket. She's with me." Mamoru Chiba raised an extra ticket, causing the man to pause for a moment and look at Usagi suspiciously before releasing his captive, punching the ticket and leaving without another word. Usagi rubbed her arms and considered spitting at the conductor, but thought better of it when she saw Chiba's cool blue eyes on her.

"Uh. Thanks." She said awkwardly. Chiba just shrugged and sat back down, looking out the window again. Usagi plopped herself down across from him, feeling put out. He'd just saved her and now he was back to pretending she didn't exist. She stared at his face unreservedly, examining the way his eyebrows were drawn together, the way his lips seemed to tighten slight. A less practiced observer might not have noticed the muscle in his jaw jump, or the way his fingers seemed to twitch slightly before relaxing, as if they wanted to make a fist but had been told very sternly not to.

He was still angry, then.

"So….you just happen to keep extra tickets for any wayward souls you might find on the train?"

Mamoru glanced at her, eyes flat. "You're welcome." He said coldly. Usagi glared at him.

"I didn't even ask you to do that." She snapped.

"You were making too much noise." He ground back, turning away from her again and staring out the window.

"Oh sorry your highness. Didn't realize I was hurting your delicate ears." Usagi snapped sarcastically, leaning back in her own chair and wondering just what the hell she'd been thinking when she decided to come out here. She must be crazy. She must be completely insane to follow the Enemy to an unknown location. The silence stretched between them and Usagi soon found herself getting sleepy. The vibrations of the train and rhythmic sound of the tracks passing underneath calmed her mind. Her eyelids felt heavy.

xoxoxoxo

" _I can't lose you." He whispered to her, his face impossible close, his voice shaking with emotion. "I'm afraid."_

 _She was kissing his hair, then, and he looked up, and she was kissing his eyes and his tears and his face. He was laughing and then he met her lips and they were both so very very involved—_

" _Tsukino-san."_

xoxoxxoxo

"Tsukino-san."

Usagi opened her eyes and was almost unsure she wasn't still dreaming. Mamoru Chiba's face was inches from hers, but sharp, now. Clear in a way that dreams weren't, real in a way that dreams couldn't be. The blonde jerked backwards and turned bright red.

"WHAT?" She snapped defensively, as if he might have been privy to her dreams, as if he might have seen the way he was looking at her… they were different, the Mamoru in her dreams and this Mamoru. In her dreams he was older, more rugged, harsher. This Mamoru was still handsome, but clean cut, organized.

"We're here."

"We're…what? Where?" Usagi blinked, looking around. She thought she could faintly hear the sound of waves. She rubbed her eyes, feeling somewhat embarrassed she'd fallen asleep in front of him. She hoped her mouth hadn't been hanging open, or that she hadn't been drooling or anything.

"The last stop." Mamoru said curtly, before leaving the car. Usagi followed, and then squinted when they got outside. They were at the furthest beach from Tokyo, and it was empty. Of course it'd be empty…it was a tuesday on a schoolday. Mamoru was walking towards the beach, seemingly with no destination in mind except, perhaps, away from her. A fact that couldn't help but get under her skin. She wouldn't let him have the satisfaction. She followed, at what she deemed was a reasonable distance, and observed him.

Some of her classmates might call her behaviors obsessive, but she truly couldn't help herself. She needed him to notice her. To stop pretending she didn't exist. It was something he was making impossibly difficult. Even though Usagi was the most outlandish girl in school, with her two motorcycle riding moms, her undercut, her dark eye make up, and chipped black nails, he didn't even seem to give her a second thought. Mr. Perfect was committed to only letting other perfect people in his life. She was so deep in her thoughts she didn't notice that Mamoru had stopped, and bumped into him. She froze, guiltily.

Mamoru turned around and Usagi saw with a shock that it looked as if he'd been crying (but no— surely it was the wind, right?).

"Why are you following me, Tsukino-san?"

"Why were you so angry I beat you?!" Usagi spat right back, letting the depth of her feelings overtake her. She could feel tears prickling at the corners at her eyes. "Why can't you just respect me?!"

Mamoru stared at her. "What— what are you talking about?"

"You ignore me! I could understand hating me— a lot of people hate me, whatever! But you ignore me! What's wrong with you?" She was getting in his face now, standing on her toes to try to make herself taller.

"I—" Different emotions flickered across his face. "What does it even matter to you anyway? Just mind your business." He turned to go and felt a small strong hand grab his arm. Automatically, always without thinking, he responded kicking his legs out to dislodge his attacker. Usagi was faster. She dodged, and struck out herself with a small fist.

They were fighting in ernest then, neither of them holding back, neither of them paying attention to any "rules". They shifted in the sand, moving like two dancers, and struck out against each other, each with their own private angers. In the end, Usagi swiped her legs down and knocked him over. She straddled him then, holding his wrists over his head, unrestricted rage on her face. Mamoru almost looked as if he'd continue fighting but all too quickly he lost his energy and went limp, so both were left panting and red faced. Something about the situation, something about the state of his mind must have snapped in Mamoru right then, because suddenly he was laughing.

Usagi blinked down at him, Her hands still tight at his wrists, before it suddenly occurred to her that she was literally straddling the other boy. She threw herself off, scooting back in the sand with a horrified expression.

"Why— why are you like this?" Mamoru asked breathlessly, wiping off the tears that were gathering on his face and then choking with laughter again.

"Oh buzz off." Usagi replied, and then her mouth twitched into a smile. Somehow they'd reached an understanding. She looked out over the ocean. The sun was setting. "I guess I should go back soon." She murmured, and then blinked when Mamoru offered her a hand. She let him help her up and dusted herself off.

"I apologize, Tsukino-san." Mamoru said, his expression honest. "I have…my tutors are very strict about… my studies. I didn't—" He seemed to flounder for a moment and ran his hands through his hair. "You're very…distracting." He finished lamely.

Usagi stared at him incredulously. "Oh. I see." She didn't see. "Well. Okay. Sorry?"

"It's not your fault." He said seriously. "But…I can't afford to be distracted."

"Oh…kay." The blonde was feeling uncomfortable now. He had spoken to her more in this minute than the whole 3 months he'd been at school already. She was feeling a little put out. Just what the hell had she been trying to accomplish, anyway? "Well…I guess I'll uh. Leave you to it then."

Usagi retreated quickly, feeling a blush creep up her cheeks. God she was such an idiot! All that and it turned out he was just a serious guy who didn't want to deal with her idiot self! There was nothing mysterious to it.

"Tsukino-san!"

She stopped, and turned around, suddenly having a hard time meeting those ocean blue eyes.

"I don't think there are any more trains back, but…" Mamoru hesitated. "I…have ways to get back to the city, if you'd… like to join me."

"Are you sure that wont be too distracting?" Usagi said sourly, then blushed again. "I mean— sorry. Yeah, that's fine. Okay."

Mamoru grinned. "You'll like this."

For the thousandth time, Usagi wondered why on earth God had made Chiba-san so god damn beautiful. It really wasn't fair. As she thought that she heard a rumble in the distance, and soon she could see the small speck of what looked like a helicopter. Usagi glanced at Mamoru, thinking she should mention that they might want to get the hell out of here before they got arrested for trespassing this probably private beach, when she realized he was staring at it.

Oh my God. Mamoru Chiba had a helicopter.


	5. Chapter 5: No

_-She hasn't come home. Has yours?_

Rei put her phone down and tapped red nails on the table. It wasn't unusual for Usagi to disappear for a few days at a time— she was a willful child, and Rei had never liked the idea of discipline. Ami didn't have the stomach for it. She wouldn't usually worry, except—

Her phone buzzed and she picked it up.

 _-Well. It was bound to happen sooner or later._

Rei sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, putting the phone down and fighting off the incoming headache. They had known this would happen, of course. The agreement had been: Raise the children separately, Teach them to defend themselves so they might have a better chance. And come back when they felt they were ready.

But it didn't make it any easier.

Rei knew, instinctively knew, that bringing together two of the galaxy's most energetically resonant people would send waves throughout the universe. Things would be awoken, and not all of those things would be friendly. It meant they had to start fighting again. With a sigh, Rei picked her phone up again, looking warily at the text message Minako had sent her.

 _-That's surprising. Coming from you._

 _-Things have changed._

Rei looked at her phone sadly and slid it away from her.

"Ami. Are we bad parents?" She asked her closest companion, who was in the living room reading a book. The blue haired woman put the book down and regarded Rei patiently.

"Oh, don't give me that look. I know." Rei grumbled. Self pity wasn't usually her style, but with this many changes it was hard to keep her head on straight.

"You're worried." Ami said, not unkindly, and put her book down. The two had served as foster parents to baby Usagi after she'd reincarnated, and understood each other quite well.

"Of course I'm worried. They're children." Rei snapped.

"So were we." Ami reminded her, getting up and approaching the raven haired beauty. She put her small hands on Rei's back, rubbing up and down gently. "When all of it happened."

"That's different. We were older." Rei said stiffly, knowing very well two years wasn't much of a difference. At 17 she had lost her boyfriend and three of her closest friends. At 17 she had seen her best friend and princess turn into a baby. At 17 she had been ready to die for her, and instead had had to leave school to raise her. At 17 she had become a mother.

"They need time." Ami said, continuing her rhythmic hand motions. "They need to learn to trust each other. Without each other…" She didn't continue, but Rei knew what she meant. They would make each other stronger, and their love would fuel them in ways their natural powers couldn't. She caught Ami's hand in hers and gave it a tight squeeze.

"I just wish things were different sometimes."

xoxoxo

"Why can't things be different?" Makoto Kino grumbled, swinging her arm back and then forward and hitting the tennis ball aimed at her so hard it made a slight indentation in the foam wall surrounding them. She readied herself for another shot from the automatic shooter.

Minako glanced over. She was sipping something out of a glass with a little umbrella on it, had name brand sunglasses on, high heels, and was holding her phone a little tightly.

"I don't know what you mean." Minako said with calculated indifference. She knew Makoto wouldn't buy it for a second, but it didn't hurt to try. That is— it didn't usually hurt to try. It depended how hard she pushed Makoto's buttons. The other woman was a sweetheart, but she packed a mean punch.

"Why come back if we can't interact with them at all? Why all the secrecy?" Makoto had never been one for subtlety, it was one of the things Mina appreciated about her. Because Mina was all subtlety. Makoto kept her grounded. Minako typed a reply to Rei and put her phone away. She blew her bangs out of her face and fanned herself with her hand. Makoto hit another tennis ball like she was trying to kill it.

"Try not to break the machine this time, wont you? I don't think Mizuno-san would be happy about having to pay for another one." She admonished lightly. After returning they had seen the other girls just once, but after a short private talk with Rei, both groups had decided to spend their time in Tokyo apart.

"Oh stuff it. She can afford it." Mako growled, but hit the next tennis ball more lightly anyway. "And you didn't answer my question."

"It's— it's not that simple." Minako finally said, crossing and uncrossing her legs. She was starting to sweat.

"To you, maybe. You always have to do this Mina. We've never had any luck being apart, you know."

"We've done well enough for fifteen years."

"And now we're back and we don't have to." Mako insisted, frustrated that Minako wouldn't listen to her. In her own head, Minako would always be her boss, and she couldn't entirely help following orders. But the blonde was also her friend. Their friendship had deepened over the last fifteen years. Although Minako was still capable of hiding things, Mako had come to know the turns of her moods well enough to almost be able to predict them.

"As much as I know you'd love to go running back into the arms of Ami and Rei-chan, now is not the time." The blonde said harshly, standing and beginning to walk away.

"I'm not the only one who wants to see them." Mako replied, her voice quiet and hard. She hadn't missed the use of Rei's nickname. "I know you've missed them just as much."

Minako paused at the door, her hand hovering over the handle. "I have." she said quietly, "Try to trust me, Makoto. It's better this way, for now. For Mamoru." She left the tennis court and shut the door with a quiet click. She left behind a frustrated Makoto, who let the tennis-ball machine shoot ball after ball at her body without noticing.

xoxoxoxoxox

 **author's note:**

 **i think these are nicer at the end, aren't they? or maybe not. Just wanted to write a very quick chapter checking in with the girls, so everyone knows what's going on a little bit more with their guardians. Are you guys liking this? I hope so… ! please review :)**

 **angelina**


	6. Chapter 6: Fly

**Hey everyone! I was a bit stuck on this but I hope this chapter is to your liking! Please please please review! I only wrote this today cuz I got a lovely review from smokingbomber and it reminded me people actually like what i write… lol. I love sailor moon so much smh ;_;. anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **angelina**

xoxoxoxo

Mamoru climbed into the helicopter and offered Usagi a hand, completely unable to keep the grin from his face at her dumbstruck expression. She wasn't the type of person to hide what she felt, and for him that meant she was usually glaring at him across the classroom and he was steadily trying to avoid her gaze. Trying to avoid the prickling at the back of his neck. Trying to avoid those sky blue eyes.

He handed her a helmet and showed her how to strap in. She complied quickly, looking around the cockpit eagerly. All too suddenly, they lifted off the ground and were hovering in the air. Mamoru could hear her laughing— her voice distorted by the microphone in front of her mouth.

"Having fun?" He asked, enjoying her enthusiasm more than the view. He was used to this sort of thing. He'd only gotten the notification from Minako that the helicopter was on its way before he had seen the speck flying in the distance. And even though there was a steady voice at the back of his mind that was demanding he not be distracted, he really couldn't pass up the opportunity to watch those long blonde tresses whip about in the wind.

"I can't believe you own a freaking helicopter!" Usagi was shouting, though she needn't. Mamoru winced as her voice slammed into his ears. She seemed to realize it and started laughing.

"Sorry sorry! I'm just excited! Have you ever jumped out of one of these?" Before he had the chance to answer she had moved on. "Oh look! I can see my neighborhood from here! You probably live in Juuban don't you?"

"North of there." Mamoru replied, shaking his head and glancing down at the view.

"Makes sense, for a rich boy like yourself."

"Juuban doesn't have helicopter launch pads." He said dryly into his helmet and was rewarded by another guffaw from the blonde. Mamoru grinned and shook his head. He had never heard the other girl laugh. It wasn't at all delicate— but he liked it. It seemed honest.

The helicopter ride was all too short for Mamoru's liking. They touched down and got out of their seats . Mamoru briefly thanked the pilot before leading Usagi towards the door. They were on the 80th floor. Mamoru lived on the 15th. He was starting to zone out when he heard the girl next to him clear her throat.

"So. What's the closest metro station?"

He winced internally and felt that icy hand clutch his stomach again. He tried to steady his breath, tried to center himself. His face was back to marble, back to politely indifferent.

"I assure you that wont be necessary. I'll get you a cab." Mamoru was raising his phone up before he noticed Usagi's irritated expression. "Er— it's far…is what I meant." He finished lamely, resisting the urge to run his hands through his hair.

"Look, never mind. I'll find my way back on my own." She said stiffly.

"Tsukino-san that's ridiculous." Mamoru said bluntly. "It's dark out and you don't know where you are. Something could happen to you."

"Chiba-san." Her voice was nowhere near as smooth as his, seeming instead to tremble with repressed anger. "I'll have you know I can take care of myself. Thanks for the ride back but that's all I'll be needing." She bowed at him quickly then and then hopped into the emergency stairway, leaving Mamoru gaping behind her.

She couldn't seriously be thinking of walking down 80 flights of stairs. He opened the door, "At least let me get you the elevator!" He called down. All he could hear in reply were her receding footsteps. Mamoru sighed, feeling that familiar frustration bubble up in the pit of his stomach. This was exactly why he knew he couldn't be involved with _that girl_. She was too much of a wild card. Minako had always told him to be on his guard, to be focused.

Usagi was like almost remembering something only to have it vanish at the last moment. She seemed to be in the back of his mind, constantly. It was more than a little embarrassing. Mamoru felt like his hormones were in control of him. With a defeated sigh he walked towards the elevator and reached for his keycard.

It wasn't there.

The fifteen year old blinked, feeling around for it in his pockets and then pulling out his wallet to take out the spare, wondering if he could have dropped it in the scuffle on the beach. It was unusual for him to be so careless… but then, everything about Usagi had him acting like an idiot so it wasn't that surprising. He swiped again and this time was rewarded by the sound of elevator doors opening behind him. Mamoru turned and then gaped, staring into sparkling blue eyes that were daring him to say something.

He walked in wordlessly and pressed the number 15. They remained in silence for what felt like an age before Mamoru couldn't resist any longer.

"You stole my key card."

"Oh, NICE chiba. I might be dressed like a delinquent but I don't go around stealing stuff."

"There's no way you could have gotten onto the elevator—"

"I asked. That's all. I asked an older gentleman on the 64th floor."

Mamoru could feel the heat creeping up his neck to his ears and he busied himself studying the pattern in the carpet.

"Right." He said, chest constricted. "I apologize."

"Apology accepted." She replied curtly. They lapsed back into silence and it was with extreme relief that the ding signaling the 15th floor came. He bowed to her quickly, this time refusing to meet her eyes and took the left towards his front door. He slid his card and slipped into the apartment as fast as he could.

There it was. Anxiety, creeping up his legs, settling in his stomach. He could feel his pulse racing and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to focus and bring himself back to normal. But it was too late. Knowing what was coming next, Mamoru threw himself into his room and locked it behind him. He crawled onto his bed and pulled his knees up to his stomach. He was seeng spots and his heart was racing furiously. He tried to keep his breathing even, but the sense of terror was taking over, and soon he was blacking out.

xoxoxox

" _Mamoru…I wanted to…tell you that you need to stay away from me. From now on." The girl in front of him was so pale the moonlight almost made her glow. She was so fragile, he wondered if she'd blow away with the breeze. Her hair floated behind her, two golden streams he wanted to touch but wasn't allowed to._

" _What's brought this on all of a sudden?" He heard himself ask, stepping close to her, unable to keep from touching her as he pulled her chin upwards. "Did I do something to bother you? I know I"m annoying in class, but I thought—"_

" _No, it's not— It's not that. I just need you to stay away from me, okay? I don't want to have anything to do with you."_

xoxoxoxo

Mamoru awoke bathed in sweat. He could still hear her voice and the heartache that accompanied it.

 _I don't want to have anything to do with you._

The boy pulled off his shirt and covered his face in his hands. He heard a soft knock at his door. He wanted to stay where he was, but knew better than to do that. It wasn't that he was strictly prohibited from doing his own thing, it was that the lectures that accompanied doing his own thing had made him decide from an early age it was just easier to do as he was told. He got up shakily and pulled open the door.

His mother was looking up at him from her wheelchair, dressed elegantly in a black turtleneck and sparse jewelry. Her grey black hair was tied back in a severe bun, and the only make up she wore was some red lipstick. She had two mugs of tea in her hand. He stood aside and helped wheel her the rest of the way in before closing the door with a soft click. Mizuki Chiba wordlessly handed him tea and he thanked her with a short bow. The tea was the perfect temperature, a nice warm contrast to the cool air conditioned apartment. It was an aromatic jasmine tea, one that always managed to soothe his nerves.

Mamoru wondered vaguely if he'd been shouting this time before his mother interrupted his thoughts.

"Anything worth telling?" She inquired softly.

"No." Mamoru said, and then hesitated. "I lost at fencing in school today."

"Oh?"

"To a girl."

"She must have been very good." Mizuki said lightly, but her eyes were sharp upon her sons.

"She's incredible." Mamoru replied heavily, "It's— it's making it worse than usual. The panic attacks. I had two today."

"Hm. Have you spoken to Minako?"

The question caused Mamoru to look at his mother incredulously. "Minako? What would she know about it? She's—" He didn't finish because his mother disapproved of him exaggerating, but Minako was the only woman who was as close to perfect as he knew. "She's Minako."

"She may surprise you." Mizuki's tone told him there was no way to get out of this. "You'll speak with her after school tomorrow. For now you need your rest."

It was a dismissal. Mamoru leaned forward and kissed his mother on the cheek before helping her to the door. Once she was gone he collapsed on his bed and stared at his ceiling into the small hours of the morning. At least he had told Usagi. At least he had told her she was a distraction ….

 _I don't want to have anything to do with you._

The words floated into his mind unbidden, and Mamoru sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	7. Chapter 7: Skyscraper

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter! If you enjoyed please comment & trick me into writing more lol. A guest reviewer caught the mistake that he called her Tsukino...we'll just say it's cuz of a past memory lol.**

 **bless!**

xoxo

Usagi hadn't meant to steal the keycard. That is to say, she'd seen a card poking out of his back pocket, and had assumed it was some kind of government issue ID. She just wanted to see what kind of embarrassing picture would be on it— but it had been his key card. Eight flights of stairs later and the blonde gratefully swiped the stolen card at the sensor. She'd go down to the lobby, leave the card at the front desk and then bounce. Easy peasy!

Except of course God had it out for her so the elevator went UP instead of DOWN and there he was, accusing her of stealing his key card! He was right, of course, but Usagi still felt offended that he even dare suggest it. As she headed towards the subway, sprawling out on the seats and texting Molly that YES she had been on a helicopter and that NO she wasn't going to tell her why and that NO it wasn't because she was going to prison, Usagi's thoughts wandered. Her parents wouldn't be worried, but they'd want to know where she'd gone. It was strange, Usagi usually told them everything but Mamoru was somehow difficult to talk about. His deep sea blue eyes threatened to drown her when she thought of them, and it felt deeply embarrassing to talk about. She was usually emotional and dramatic, yes, but she didn't know how to talk about Mamoru Chiba.

What was there to say? He was just…a guy.

For more than a few years, Usagi had thought she was beyond boys. She had decided she much preferred girls, so being so incredibly attracted to Mr. Perfect was… a little upsetting. She didn't want to disappoint her parents either. Hopefully it was just a little hiccup onto finding a girl as gorgeous as Rei, or as smart as Ami. Still, it'd be difficult. Her parents were practically perfect. And Mamoru was smart like Ami and beautiful like Rei…though he didn't have her temper.

Usagi hopped out of the subway and jogged home, opening the door loudly and skipping in to hug Ami from behind. The blue haired woman was studying and turned slightly to peck Usagi on the head.

"You're home late. There's soup in the fridge."

"Thanks mama." Usagi said, bouncing towards the stove with a pot and serving herself. She turned the stove on and turned around, sensing her mother's gaze. She wrinkled her nose.

"Whaaaat." She asked, petulant.

"You look happy. Did anything special happen today?" Ami's eyes twinkled playfully and Usagi rolled her eyes.

"I beat my fencing partner."

"As has been your habit."

"He was a particularly difficult opponent."

"I see. A boy, then."

Usagi froze, stirring spoon halfway to her mouth. How did she do that?! She hadn't meant to reveal anything at all. She put her spoon down.

"Yeah a real jerk—" Usagi stopped, recalling their earlier conversation guiltily, "Well, maybe not a jerk. But he's…y'know…boring."

Ami looked at her daughter, raising her eyebrows slightly. "You know, a lot of people used to think I was a square, when I was in school."

Usagi blinked at her and took the pot off the burner. She served herself, trying to escape Ami's knowing eyes.

"Where's mom?" Usagi asked, changing the subject and sitting down and taking a hearty bite of ramen.

"The precinct called her. Apparently there's been some trouble with Yakuza, now that the Chibas are back."

Usagi would have spit her food out except she really hated wasting food. She finished chewing and swallowed before taking a deep breath.

"Who did you say—?"

"Chiba, dear. They used to be the head of a big crime syndicate around these parts— ah, but I'm sure this isn't interesting to you. Have you done your homework?"

"What? No— I mean yes! But what were you saying about—"

"No, no. Finish your dinner and go do your homework. That's an order, young lady." Ami said in a mock stern voice and smiled placidly at Usagi, ignoring her expression of consternation. The blue haired woman got up and closed her books softly. She left the room with an expression which, if she had been any less sweet, might have been described as sneaky. Perhaps, Ami thought to herself, we should pay the Chiba's a real visit.

xoxoxoxo

The day proceeded pretty normally for Mamoru Chiba. He focused on his classes, ignored Usagi, talked to his friends, ignored Usagi, ate lunch, and ignored Usagi. It was no small feat, and if Mamoru had been any less trained he was sure his frequent glances at the blonde would not have gone unnoticed. As it was he was able to moderately control his gaze, even though she drew him like a magnet if he didn't specifically focus on not looking at her. He couldn't help but notice that she herself was making a small effort to avoid him. Usually her crystal blue eyes drilled into the back of his head, but today she was very focused on her phone.

As the last class drew nearer Mamoru found his dread increasing, tension in his shoulders rising and at one point he gripped his pencil so hard it snapped. He took a few deep breaths. It wasn't that he disliked Minako— he just admired her, and though he wouldn't like to admit it, was a little afraid of his mentor.

She always seemed to know things before he did, she was sharp and had an almost supernatural ability to find hidden information. She moved like water, rippling through the room, perfectly at ease in her own body, unconcerned by people's admiring or jealous looks. Mamoru and she had been close when he'd been a child, but he had slowly begun pushing her away, feeling the weight of his own imperfections on his shoulders. It wasn't anything she said, but he could just feel that she was disappointed in him.

The bell rang, and his phone buzzed, somehow in perfect synchronicity.

 _-I'm outside.-_

Mamoru sighed. Time to bite the bullet.

"Who's that? Your girlfriend?"

Mamoru winced visibly and turned around, looking into the last face he wanted to see. The face he was always searching for, just so he could turn it away. Usagi was leaning on his desk, looking at the phone screen with undisguised interest.

"She's my tutor." Mamoru replied, trying to keep his tone neutral. "I thought I asked you not to distract me."

"School's out, jerk. Nothing to distract you from!" She followed him out, examining him with a pointed expression. Finally, she let out a huffy sigh under her breath, "There's just no way."

"Is there something the matter, Hino-ba-…san." He had almost called her Hino-baka. Mamoru tried to keep his mortified blush from becoming more apparent. Luckily, she didn't seem to notice.

"Do you have tattoos?" The girl asked with a suspicious look. They turned the corner and exited the school.

"Tattoos? What— no! Minako would kill me."

"Is that her?" Usagi asked, looking at a leggy blonde standing in front of a black limousine. Mamoru only shrugged. Usagi took that as ascent and skipped forward towards Minako, who was staring at her with a bemused expression.

"Ah, so you're Mister Chiba-san's tutor."

"If you're going to say Mister, the san is redundant." Minako answered, quirking an eyebrow. Usagi grinned at her. She recognized a challenge.

"If you're going to say Mister, the san is redundant." She mimicked. Mamoru winced, expecting Minako to raise an icy eyebrow. To his surprise, Minako let out a loud, startling laugh.

"Ahh, you haven't changed, Usagi-chan."

"Eh— do we know each other?"

"In a sense. Coming, Mr. Chiba-san?" Minako opened the door for her charge, thoroughly enjoying Usagi and Mamoru's identically shocked expressions. She loved freaking teenagers out. It was second best to beating Makoto in arm wrestling contests— and that was such a rare occasion it might as well not be counted.

"Er— see you, Hino-san." Mamoru muttered as he climbed into the limo.

"That's Mister Hino-Mizuno to you!" Usagi shouted as they left.

Luckily the windows were tinted black or she might have seen Minako let out another loud laugh. As they left, silence enveloped the compartment, and Mamoru shifted uncomfortably as Minako looked at him. Time passed and it became clear she was not going to break the silence. Mamoru could feel beads of sweat gathering on the back of his neck and he gritted his teeth.

"My mother told me to talk to you."

"I'm aware."

"But nothing's the matter."

"Ah."

"Well, not really."

"Of course."

Mamoru stared across at Minako, who was wearing her most neutral expression, the one that she used when she was about to win at poker. If Minako had a weakness, Mamoru thought, it was that she was entirely too good. He felt a bit of weight slip off his shoulders. If she knew, then he might as well saying it.

"It's— it's stupid. It's that girl."

"Usagi Tsukino."

"Yes… I mean— no, it's Usagi Hino. Do you— did you— do you know about her?" If Mamoru hadn't been entirely sure it was impossible he would have thought he caught a faint flicker of embarrassment on Mina's face at the mistake. But it was just a flicker, and she was back to marble perfection.

The blonde flicked an errant hair out of her face. "We're having dinner with her and her family tonight."

Mamoru stared, thinking perhaps he had heard wrong. "We're what?"

"You heard me." Minako said, taking her phone out and texting something. Her red fingernails clicked on the screen. Mamoru stared at her.

"We can't!" he blurted out suddenly. Minako looked up, a single eyebrow raised. "I mean— it's— she's the problem!"

"Usagi is the problem."

"I'm— she's distracting! I can't concentrate on my studies! I can't—" Mamoru trailed off, wondering exactly what it was he couldn't do that was so hard to explain. Minako was looking at him with concern now. She moved to sit next to him and put his hand in hers, looking into his face as if trying to read what was inside it. He knew she could feel him shaking.

"Oh Mamoru. You always have had issues with control." She said softly. "Take a few deep breaths. Maybe a distraction is exactly what you need. Our family has known the Tsu— the Hino-Mizuno's for a very long time. We were friends when we were very young. They may be a little unusual, but it might be time to introduce a little bit of…wildness in your life." Minako pursed her lips and squeezed his hand. "A predictable lifestyle may be easier but… it is a little bit more boring."

Mamoru nodded and looked out the window, catching his own reflection in the glass. He closed his eyes. "I've been having dreams." Minako didn't say anything so he took a deep breath. "It's probably nothing. Stress dreams."

Minako nodded slowly. "You know, Mamoru. This has been a big change for you. Moving from England to Japan, a new school, a new language, a new life. I know it's hard but you're doing really well."

"Thanks." Mamoru said, letting out a slow breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "So…dinner tonight?"

"It's going to be fun." Mina said, her own eyes now faraway, lost in some distant memory.

xoxoxoxoxo

 _"I like being around you." Mamoru answered with a small smile. "I feel better when I can see you."_

 _xoxoxoxo_

Warmth bloomed in her chest that stayed with her until she woke up. Usagi fluttered her eyes open and sighed. Okay. Okay. That was what, the fifth dream in a row she had of Mamoru Chiba? Usagi wasn't particularly superstitious but she knew that when the universe was shouting at you, you needed to listen. It was strange. Waking up from dreams that were comforting and quiet, where she was filled with a gentle, strong love that she never thought she'd be able to feel from the real Mamoru.

Dream Mamoru was so different— tattooed, outspoken, wild. Everything real Mamoru wasn't. Maybe her mind just wanted a handsome face and chose the closest one available…Usagi sighed and rubbed her eyes. It was 5:30. They'd be leaving at six, which meant she had…an hour to get ready. In the Hino-Mizuno household, everyone always left a half hour late. Ami hated it, but Rei required it. And if it was up to Usagi, they'd leave three hours late. The blonde looked into her closet. It was a collection of different shades of black and hot pink. Nothing seemed particularly appropriate for a fancy dinner with an ex-mob boss and her son.

Her research during school had turned out to be pretty fruitful. There weren't many newspaper articles on the Chibas but prodding into secret forums had yielded a lot of fascinating first hand stories from current and ex gang members. Some of them seemed too fanciful to be true— a seventeen year old girl had apparently beaten up a whole bar full of thugs, or the one that said the leader of Terra had beaten a man to death with a baseball bat— but there were a few with small blurry cell phone images of five handsome young men in leather jackets and a girl with dark black hair. The images were too small and pixelated to make out, but Usagi felt excited by them anyway. Just to think they'd be off to meet a family of Real Life gangsters!

A knock at her door distracted her for a second and Rei's head peeked into the room. "I got you something a little more appropriate." She tossed a plastic bag into the room and flounced away. Usagi jumped to look at it and let out a happy little gasp. A sweet black cocktail dress with baby pink heels and moon earrings were taken out carefully. Usagi liked to dress like a punk, but she trusted her mother's fashion choices implicitly. Rei never failed to look stunning.

Quickly she tried the outfit on and admired herself in the mirror. She looked gorgeous. Simple, elegant, a little tomboyish but with a girly touch that enhanced her femininity. She had to admit she was a little giddy. Usagi knew she was not nearly as beautiful as her parents, but she had her own small amount of charm. She might be able to get Chiba to tell her more about his mother's gang— if he even knew about it.

Yes. That was the sole reason she was excited. No other reason. Absolutely none at all.

Although…. _"I like being around you. I feel better when I can see you."_ …The words echoed in her head and Usagi didn't notice when her petite hand floated up and brushed her lips.

xoxox

The apartment building was familiar to Usagi. She'd been there the day before yesterday, though her parents didn't know that. Rei and Ami ushered Usagi to the elevator and pressed on the 15th floor. The doors opened into a hallway which was the fanciest place Usagi had ever been to— and this was just the hallway. The walls were speckled with gold dust and looked like they were made of marble. They walked a few doors down and rung the doorbell.

The tall blonde woman that Usagi had seen after school answered the door. This time, she got a closer look at her. She was drop dead gorgeous— looked more like a model, than any sort of tutor. Her lips had been painted cherry red, she had bright blue eyes and legs up to the sky. She was grinning at Rei and Ami, and drew them both in into a big hug. She looked impulsive, surprising and incredibly intelligent. Maybe even smart enough to rival Rei.

"I'm glad we decided to do this." Usagi heard her whisper. Rei was holding on to this woman tightly, as if she was afraid she'd never see her again. She chanced a glance at Ami, who looked at the pair unbothered. Well good. At least it wasn't that sort of situation.

"Come in, come in. Mako's in the kitchen of course. She's thinks I'm annoying because I changed my mind so fast."

"I'll go put the wine away." Ami said, hurriedly stepping towards the kitchen. Usagi followed her, curious, and then barely got out a squeak when both she and Ami were lifted up into a huge bear hug by a large brunette woman.

"My god, look at you! I haven't seen you since you were a wee little thing!" Makoto Kino said, lifting Usagi's chin and looking her over. "Good lord you've grown. Ahhh I wish I could have been there to see it. You're so beautiful! Look at you!" Usagi looked up at her, surprised to see the other woman's eyes watering.

"Onions." Mako said, when she saw Usagi had noticed.

"Mako was our friend when…you were very young." Ami cut in, reaching out a hand and holding Makoto's. Usagi nodded, feeling slightly disoriented. Her parents were friends with women hired by an ex gang member?

And then, there he was. Like a small dark spot that blocked out the sun, a little void in her vision, Mamoru Chiba. He was dressed much more casually than she was (for a horrifying moment she wondered if she looked totally ridiculous, before she remembered that she looked fabulous no matter what), and he was wheeling in a grey haired woman with a sharp face. Clearly, this was his mother.

"Chiba-san. And…Chiba-san's mother, I presume?" Usagi said, trying to sound as polite as she could. She bowed deeply, eliciting a small laugh from his mother.

"Look at you. All grown up. They've done quite a good job with you." The small woman said. Usagi stilled, feeling like she was under a microscope. Ah, so this was it. She knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Mrs. Chiba was yakuza. She looked like she knew too much of the world and was incredibly unimpressed. "Well. Now that we're all here…how about…dinner?"

xoxoxo

The dinner was going well, by all standards. Rei and Minako had immediately gotten drunk, and were animatedly fighting with each other over whether the FBI or the CIA was worse. Makoto and Ami were looking at baby pictures of Mamoru (much to his discomfort) and cooing. Chiba's mother was quietly eating her dinner and interjecting occasionally when Mina's stories got too out of hand. And Usagi was—

Usagi was having a hard time taking this all in. Mamoru was eating quietly, almost sullenly serious against the backdrop of his animated tutors, and his witty mother. He seemed supremely uncomfortable. It was time to take initiative. Usagi kicked him under the table. He looked up and glared at her.

"Let's get out of here." Usagi whispered.

"And go where?" Mamoru replied, rolling his eyes and moving his peas across to the other side of his plate.

"I know a place. C'mon." Usagi ducked down underneath the table and snuck away. Mamoru got up, excused himself and followed her, pinching the bridge of his nose at how childish she was acting. The adults barely seemed to notice, or at the very least they were very good at pretending they hadn't noticed.

Ten minutes later they were both on the roof.

"You know a place?" Mamoru said dryly. He gestured at the empty roof.

"Well I didn't say I knew a good place." Usagi responded cheerfully, skipping towards the edge and leaning over.

"Don't do that?"

"Do what?" Usagi asked, batting her eyes at him and leaning a little further over the edge. She yelped when he roughly pulled her away.

"That." He snapped. She stared at him and he let her go, quickly.

"Are you afraid of heights?"

"Don't be stupid." He growled, a small blush tinging his ears. "I'm afraid of people falling for great distances."

"I see." Usagi nodded sagely. The wind was whipping her hair around and the sun was just starting to set. The air smelled heavy, like it might rain soon. Usagi shivered briefly and then blinked when she felt heavy fabric drop onto her shoulders. His jacket. She turned, and opened her mouth to say something, but her voice caught in her throat.

There he was. In the pink summer sunlight, glowing like he was on fire, bare armed and hair blowing across his face. And then, sharp, he turned to look at her.

"I think I like you." Usagi blurted out and clapped her hand to her mouth. Could she be more of an idiot?!


	8. Chapter 8: I love you

hi hi! here is an update :) very cute, hope you enjoy! please review.. .still no idea of a plot :0

-ang

 _There he was. In the pink summer sunlight, glowing like he was on fire, bare armed and hair blowing across his face. And then, sharp, he turned to look at her._

 _"I think I like you." Usagi blurted out and clapped her hand to her mouth. Could she be more of an idiot?!_

xoxoxoxo

Mamoru could only stare at her. What was he supposed to say? After a confession like that?! He just wanted to— he wanted to—

But his brain and his body didn't seem to be working coherently. All he could get out was a strangled, "But—What?"

Initial embarrassment over, Usagi pulled her hands down from her face and frowned thoughtfully.

"Well at the very least I'm really— attracted to you."

If Mamoru's mouth could have opened wider it would have. As it was, he stood there, trying to come up with words. Any words.

"Yes?"

"Yes? Yes what?"

"N…o?"

"You're making this way weirder than it has to be."

An insult. That was something he could hold on to.

"I'm making this— you're the one with the awkward confessions!"

"Awkward— I'm telling you how I feel." The blonde was looking at him very seriously and it was making his heart pound. There was this infuriating girl in a black dress and pink pumps, hair shimmering gold, looking straight into his heart. He stepped back, unconsciously, and put his hands up as if to ward way her gaze.

"Usagi-san we don't even talk!"

"SO? Who's fault is that?!"

"I mean— yours!" Mamoru snapped. He could feel his entire face was cherry red and he blamed her entirely for this humiliation. "You're like the school weirdo!"

Mamoru watched Usagi recoil almost physically from what he said and he instantly regretted his words. She looked angry for a second and then her face relaxed into indifference. Mamoru scrambled to try and remedy what he'd said but she spoke before he could.

"Yeah, so? I'm not asking you to date me."

Mamoru stared at her helplessly. "Okay…so what are you…asking…"

"Nothing. I was just letting you know." The blonde shrugged her shoulders and walked towards the edge, looking out into the setting sun. Mamoru stared at her and ruffled his hair absentmindedly.

"Well. You're nice but…I don't really…like you back." He said, trying to sound gentle in his rejection. Trying to ignore the fact that his pulse was pounding in his ears, that his hands were sweating, that he thought he could smell strawberries in her direction. He would thank God when the sun went down and he could see less of her. For now she was haloed with a thin golden outline, every out of place hair framed her face as if she'd put them there on purpose.

"Mamoru it's okay." Usagi said, turning back to him and grinning. "I wasn't expecting anything from you. It's just… it's a relief. Trying to pretend you're not incredibly attractive is just going to make me crazy."

"Oh. Well. Thanks…?" Mamoru cleared his throat and wiped his palms on his jeans, nervously. "Um, you're…also pretty?"

"Spare me! I wasn't fishing for compliments." She was looking at him again, and Mamoru felt for the unnerved by the way her eyes lingered on him. "GOD I wasn't gonna do this but I NEED a cigarette." The blonde pulled out a cigarette from— somewhere, and like the gentleman that he was, he found himself lighting it for her. He always carried a spare lighter, one engraved with roses that his mother had given to him and then warned him not to use ever under any circumstances. It was more of an object of comfort than anything else.

He watched her inhale, and then exhale. Night was creeping in, the rose gold hues of the sky becoming more muted and grey. The small cigarette cherry still seemed to light her face. Usagi turned to look at him and he blinked, looking away quickly.

"Actually I am curious. I know you think I'm a weirdo but…am I really not attractive to you?"

Mamoru could feel her blue eyes on him, and he shrugged, fidgeting with the lighter. "You know you're pretty." He said finally. "You just generally hide it under all the Hot Topic stuff."

"Pff. Thanks."

The light continued to creep away the sky was left a kind of mottled grey and everything around them was a deep monochrome. He could barely make out her face, now. It made it easier to talk, to say what was on his mind.

"What's the whole need to be unique, anyway? You already get incredible grades. You could have so many friends, if you just stopped dressing funny…" he trailed off. She also acted funny but most people overlooked personality if you were pretty and smart enough.

"Who needs friends." Usagi growled, stubbing out what was left of her cigarette. "Especially ones that can't see past what you look like."

"Everyone needs friends, Usagi." Mamoru tried to make out her expression in the murky dark, and he thought he saw her frown.

"Well, what about you, then? You've got so many friends you've practically got no friends at all." Her voice was challenging and he thought he could hear a sort of tremble in it.

"That doesn't even make any sense." He heard himself reply.

"Who knows you, Mamoru? I mean who really knows you, at our school?" Her voice cut through the dark and he frowned at the question. He could feel her step closer to him and he only very narrowly stopped himself from stepping away.

"What does that have to do with anything—"

"It has everything to do with it. In the end you're just like me, you just use a lot of people to make yourself feel better about feeling alone." She had taken another step towards him.

He felt like he was losing a game of chess he didn't even know the rules to, and finally the day's confusion, the stress, the boredom, the anxiety all came to a head. His body tensed and he towered over her then, grabbing her shoulders and holding her in place.

"What the hell do you know?" He growled. Part of him wanted to shake her senseless, to make her leave him alone. The other part had realized he was squeezing rather soft flesh with his large hands. She was warm. He let her go quickly and stepped away, refusing to look at her. "Christ you're annoying." He snapped and pulled his phone out to distract himself.

In the distance, impossibly far away, a power plant was being dismantled. The finishing touches were being put on a plan that had been years in the making, and with the clipping of a single wire, the city of tokyo was cast in darkness.

On the top of the tower Mamoru blinked when he found himself looking out into nothingness, and above the billions of stars that were usually hidden were suddenly visible.

"Shit. What happened?" He heard Usagi say in the nothingness besides him.

"Some kind of power outage?" His voice had lowered incrementally. It seemed almost sacrilegious to speak loudly, here in the dark, with only the wind and the stars to keep them company.

"Let's go back." Usagi's disembodied voice whispered.

He nodded, and then realized she couldn't see him. "Okay." He whispered back, and reached out a hand to find her. It found her hair first, and he used it as if it were a delicate spiderweb that would lead him to her. He traced his hand to the back to her head, down the back of her neck, to her shoulder and then found her arm. He grasped it and walked slowly towards the door, with only the light of their cell phones to help them get there. Once there he groaned.

"The key card. We can't get back in. The generators wont be running for another hour." He shook the door somewhat uselessly and then shrugged and sat down. "Nothing more to it but to wait."

"The signal's down too. They must have knocked out a few towers…" Usagi murmured, sliding down next to him.

"They?"

"The yakuza."

"How do you know it's the yakuza?"

"There were some rumors on this forum I frequent." He heard her mumble, clearly distracted by her phone.

"You frequent a yakuza forum? Are you crazy? Those people are dangerous."

She ignored him for awhile, until finally her battery ran down. She put her phone away and he heard her sigh, now in the complete darkness.

"You'd never think there were so many stars, huh?"

"Mm." Mamoru was starting to feel a little cold without his jacket and he shivered slightly. He felt her lean into him, then. "Hey—"

"It's COLD, Mamoru. And i'm not giving you your jacket back because I'll die but at least let me help."

Mamoru wished he could make a face at her but finally just shrugged and let her lean on him. It did help with the cold, after all.

Thirty minutes later he was starting to regret his decision. Usagi had fallen asleep and she was VERY warm, and her hand was very much on his chest and her head was very much incredibly on his shoulder and he could feel her breath on his neck. If he could have turned into stone in that moment he would have. Every once in awhile he'd forget and it'd be alright, but then she'd twitch, or move, or her hand seemed to drop centimeters lower. Almost nothing, probably, but it was a sensation that here, in the dark, was hard for him to process.

No, not hard. Impossible. He was struggling to keep calm. His body would twitch on occasion, and he knew his hands were shaking, and all he really wanted to do was push usagi as far away as possible, curl up in a ball and hyperventilate until it was all over. As it was, he had to deal with that rhythmic tickle of breath on his neck. The heaviness on his shoulder. The small hand. The smell of strawberries. It was enough to make any man go mad.

"Mamoru."

Mamoru started and looked down at his companion. He couldn't see her face but from the weight of her body she was still asleep.

"Usagi you're making my leg fall asleep." he mumbled, shifting slightly.

"I love you."

Mamoru froze, convinced he was hearing things. There was something in him that ached when he heard it, ached in a familiar way, a way he couldn't place. He opened his mouth, unsure if he was going to try and wake her up or just say her name. Before he could complete the thought he heard the murmur of voices on the other side of the door and recognized them.

"Usagi wake up. I think someone's here for us." He murmured, keeping an ear to the door and trying to make out what they were saying. He started when he felt the hand on his chest clench with surprising strength. "Usagi?" He moved, to try and see her face in the dimness.

She woke with a gasp and then she was looking up at him with such fierce intensity, such belief, that if he hadn't already been sitting down his knees probably would have collapsed on their own. She blinked, shedding his paralysis.

"Mamoru?" She said, her voice still thick with sleep.

"S—someone's here…for us. I think." He said, trying to keep his voice casual, unsure if she'd been doing the whole thing before to make fun of him.

"Oh."

On the other side of the door he could hear the voices from earlier get louder and he picked one of them out.

"They can't get the generator to work my ASS!"

It was most definitely Minako. He felt a strong thump at the other side of the door and winced. That had to be Mako.

"We're here!" He shouted back. "The key cards aren't working!"

"Why do you even live in a building with this much security. If this was an older building I could have picked the lock!"

Mamoru raised an eyebrow and glanced at Usagi, who shrugged. "Mama has many talents." She whispered at him. He snorted.

"Without power I'm no good, either. Even my emergency batteries are out. Plus it's not enough to power the door." That was Ami's sweet voice.

"We'll get you out of there kids! Don't you worry!" Mako's voice said.

"I think they're panicking more than we are." He heard Usagi say and he laughed. Yes, this was okay. Confusion and people he could deal with. He just needed to put whatever that other thing was out of his mind.


End file.
